You Belong With Me
by Girly3619
Summary: Historia Seddie No tiene nada que ver con la canción de Taylor swift, Tampoco puedo poner un Summary especifico porque en esta historia pasan muchas cosas variadas
1. También siento algo por ti

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, Sed buenos! tengo nada mas que decir, espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer:No soy dueña de iCarly, pero le estoy pidiendo a los''reyes magos'' que me lo den.**

(Sam sentada en la escalera de afuera)

Freddie:(Sale a ver a Sam)Toc Toc

Sam:Carly te mandó a buscarme?

F:Nop

S:Oh entonces no sabrás que tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

F:Carly me contó vuestra pequeña discusión, solo que ella no me mandó a buscarte.

S:Bien!

F:Pero Carly tiene razón.

S:Arggggggggggggg!(Gruñendo)

F:Gruñe todo lo que quieras.

S:No me importa que tu estúpida PeraPad diga que estoy enamorada. No siento eso por Brad.

F:Venga ya!Cada vez que Brad y yo vamos a hacer algo TU quieres venir con nosotros.

S:Esto no significa que me guste Brad.

F:Bueno...Tu me odias!

S:Nunca dije que te odiase.

F:Si! Lo has hecho como unas 900 veces! Todavia tengo la tarjeta de cumpleaños que dice:Feliz cumpleaños, te odio. ODIO, SAM.

S:Solo veeeeeeeeete!

F:Bien, me voooooooooooooooy.

S:Adiós!

F:Pero antes de que me vaya...

S:Ya esta! Vete antes de que ponga mis dos puños en tu cara!

F:Puedes amenazarme con hundir tus dos puños en mi cara todo lo que quieras, pero Carly sigue teniendo razón...Mira, yo se que es dificil demostrar tus sentimientos, porque no sabes si la persona que te gusta le vas a gustar tu tambien, pero no sabes lo que podria pasar si tu no...

S:(Besando a freddie antes de que pudiese terminar la frase)

(Carly mirando por la ventana a Sam y a Freddie con cara de extrañeza)

(Sam separa su cara y hay un minuto de silencio...)

F:Yo...

S:Perdón

F:Está bien...

(Carly sigue mirando por la ventana)

(Sam corre hacia una clase y se encierra alli)

F:Sam espera no te vayas!

(Pero Sam ya se habia ido.)

F:(Entra en el colegio donde esta Carly)

Carly:Freddie...

F:Que.

C:Creo que Sam no está enamorada de Brad...

F:Ya me dí cuenta... voy a ir a hablar con ella.

C:No creo que quiera hablar contigo ahora, ire yo.

F:Vale.

(Carly llamando a la puerta de la clase donde está Sam)

Toc Toc...

S:!

C:Sam soy yo!

S:Pasa...

C:(Entra en la clase)

S:Lo vistes?

C:Sí...,yo nunca pense que...

S:Ya, vale no lo digas...

C:Sam esto es raro para mi para ti y para freddie pero que has hecho una cosa que yo jamás podria hacer, demostrar mis sentimientos

S:Deja ya las frases cursis.

C:Ok

S:Ademas eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa. La cuestion es que llevo toda la vida odiando y molestando a freddie y ahora...

C:Toda la vida no no exageres.

S:Bueno pero... Y si no le gusto?que seria lo mas lógico despues de todo lo que le he hecho...

C:Sam tu no puedes saber eso.

S:Ve a preguntarselo tu!

C:No voy a ir a preguntarle nada no me pienso meter en esto.

(entra Brad en la clase)

Brad:Hola sam vas a venir para seguir con el proyecto.?

S:Si ya voy.

B:Por cierto donde esta Freddie.

S:Arggggggggggggggg dejad ya de hablar de freddie!(Llendo a terminar el proyecto)

B:(Dirigiendose a Carly)Que le pasa?

C:Cosas de chicas Brad no te metas.

B:Bueno bueno...

(Sam y Brad están en la clase terminando el proyecto)

F:(Entra en la clase)

S:(Al ver a Freddie entrar se asusta por lo que le pueda decir y se va)Bueno yo mejor me voy tengo mucho sueño adios!(Dice mientras se acerca a la puerta para irse)

F:Sam espera!(Dice cojiendola del brazo)

S:Me tengo que ir Freddie(Dice soltandose)

F:Pero sam quiero hablar un momento contigo.

S:QUE!

F:Vamos al pasillo.

(En el pasillo...)

F:Sam quiero hablarte de lo que ha pasado antes...

S:Freddie no tengo ganas de hablar y menos contigo.(Y después de decir eso se fué)

F:Pero Sam...

(Sam ya se habia ido)  
>F:¿Porqué siempre se me va?<p>

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

F:(LLama a la puerta de la casa de Carly)

Toc Toc...

C:(Abre la puerta)

F:Hola Carly esta Sam?

C:No, no creo que venga despues de lo de ...

F:Por que?

C:Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que tu estas enamorado de mi...

(Hay 2 segundos de silencio)

F:Nunca dije que estuviese enamorado de ti...Bueno creo que sé donde puede estar, ahora vengo!(dijo seguido)

C:Adiós.

(Carly se queda pensativa)

C: ...

(Sam sentada en la escalera de incendios donde se dieron su primer beso)

F:Hola...

S:Vete

F:No quiero

S:Pues entonces me ire yo

F:No espera no te vallas

S:QUE!

F:Quiero hablar contigo un momento...

S:Sobre lo de ayer?

F:Si...

S:Ya se que me vas a decir que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi porque siempre te he molestado y bla bla bla...

F:En realidad... Yo tambien siento algo por ti...

S:No es verdad...

F:(Besa a Sam durante 8 segundos y despues separan las caras)Pues yo creo que si es verdad.

**Que os ha parecido? Bueno Malo, Buenisimo, aburrido, de pena, The best, Lo mejor...**

**Espero que os haya gustado mañana prox capitulo, lo prometo!**

**Y sabeis que? Hay un boton precioso unica y exclusivamente para Reviews, dadle y escribid algo o explotara! xD acepto criticas de todo tipo, que mejorarias, ideas para el prox capitulo TODO! BYE! :D**


	2. Novios

**Hola, gracias por los Reviews, he cambiado el guión, es más fácil, y quiero decir que esta historia la escribí hace mucho(Antes de que se estrenara iLost my mind claro) Por eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia real, y no iba a cambiar la historia porque me daba pereza, de todas formas en esta historia pasan muchas cosas distintas, no tiene un tema en concreto, bueno ahi va la historia**

**Disclaimer:No soy du´ña de iCarly ni de sus personajes, pero si alguien lo tiene y esta dispuesto a vendermelo estoy interesada.**

Freddie POV

Estaba con Sam hasta que llegó mi madre, es increible, siempre aparece en el momento menos oportuno..., y como se entere de que me gusta Sam seguro le da algo.

-Freddie que haces aqui! deberias estar cenando!-Dijo mi madre un poco alterada

-Lo siento, estaba con Sam-Dije yo como si nada

-TU CON SAM?Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que estes con ella!Bueno da igual, ve a cenar ahora mismo!-Contestó mi madre

Ella ya sabía que yo no le hacia caso, que seguiría viendola si o si, y mas ahora, cuando porfín he tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento a ese demonio con rizos de oro... **(N/A:No es que me guste mucho esa frase pero lo pone todo el mundo asique...xD)**

-Ya vooooy...!-Dije desganado-Sam te veo mañana.

-Vale-Dijo MI rubia

Sam POV

Abrí la puerta de Carly sin llamar, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso asique no le sorprendio.

-Hola Sam.-Dijo la azabache mientras veia ''La vaquita''

-Hola Carls esta Freddie?-Dije mirando a todos lados intentando encontrarlo

-No por que?-Dijo extrañada al ver que tenia tanto interés en encontrarlo

-Por nada...-Dije intentando no decirle lo que habia pasado anoche.

Sé que si se entera iba a empezar a gritárselo a los 4 viendos y a organizarnos citas y cosas asi... pero esa era Carly...

-Paso algo que yo no sepa?-Dijo la Castaña indignada

-Por nada...-Dije...

En realidad no se lo que me habia preguntado, yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, sobre Freddie... En ese momento no podría pensar en otra cosa

-SAM!

-Eh?que? a no paso nada...-Dije confundida

-Seguro?porque si no recuerdo mal me prometistes que me lo contariais TODO-Me amenazó

Hubo silencio, hasta que Carly volvió a hablar

-Aunque tambien puedo llevarte al dentista para que te pongan ESE gas...-Dijo con voz muuuy amenazadora**(N/A:Sam, te sugiero que se lo digas :P)**

-Bueno, te contare-Suspiré

-Cuenta

-Freddie fue a buscarme y me dijo que queria hablar sobre lo que paso el otro dia, me dijo que sentia lo mismo por mi y yo no me lo creia pero me beso y despues se fue a cenar.

-Que bien!Entonces ya sois novios oficiales?-Dijo contenta

-No se...

-Como que no sabes?-Preguntó indignada

-El no dijo nada de que fuesemos novios

-Y por que no se lo preguntas?

-Hola chicas!-Dijo una voz entrando en la Casa de Carly

-Hola-Musitó Carly

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento Freddo?

Freddie POV

Estaba claro, fuese su novio o no, me seguiría insultando...Pero ahora no me importaba, en realidad, nunca me importó nada de lo que me decía o me hací me apartó de Carly y ella nos siguió.

-A SOLAS!-Grito mi oji-azul

-Bueno...-Dijo Carly algo triste

Carly era muyyyy cotilla, si le preguntas, puede decirte la vida de cada uno de los estudiantes y profesores del colegio. pero así era Carly...

-Te acuerdas de lo de ayer?-Pregunto mi novia

-Claro!,Fue ayer y además sería incapaz de olvidarme-Dije como si fuera obvio

Y en realidad todavia no he sido incapáz de olvidarme del sabor de sus labios cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, Vainilla, sus labios sabian a vainilla, mucho mejor que los de Carly, que sabian a menta, y yo odio la menta, tampoco me pude olvidar de lo nervioso que estaba en ese momento, aun así cerre los ojos.y disfruté de ese beso, fué simple y corto, pero le mejor de mi vida...

-Entonces... Somos novios?-preguntó esperando un ''si''

-Claro!Si tu quieres

-CLARO QUE QUIERO!

-Entonces si-Dije sonriente

-Bien!-Me besó

-Tenemos que hacer iCarly!-Dijo la azabache mientras subia al estudio

Sam y yo subimos, e hicimos icarly

-Y esto ha sido todo en iCarly!-Gritó, mi ex-amor y mi amor

-Estamos fuera!-Grité como siempre al terminar el programa

-ALELUYA!Creia que no se iba a acabar nunca!-Dijo Sam

-Exagerada...-La besé-Bueno...Me tengo que ir a firmar un juramento

-Un juramento?-Dijeron mi amiga y mi novia a coro

-Si, mi madre no se fia de que me lave la cabeza con champu anti-piojos hasta que no firme-Suspiré

-Si... tu ''agradable'' mamá-Dijo Sam en tono burlón y en aire de comillas

-Tu suegra-Contraataqué

-Ganaste-Afirmó

-Lo sé-Dije victorioso

Me despedí de las chicas y me fui a firmar el dichoso juramento, no se porqué mi madre es tan rara, es que no me pudo tocar una madre normal?

Carly POV

-Entonces si sois novios no?-Pregunté curiosa

-SIIIIII!-Dijo mi loca amiga

-Y se lo direis al publico de iCarly?

-NOOOOO!-Contestó

-Por que?

-Porque empezaran a dar el rollo con lo de seddie y creddie...-Dijo sobrandole razón

-Es verdad...

-Carlyyyyyyyyyyyy Sammmmmmmm!-Dijo una voz adulta desde el piso de abajo

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritamos sam y yo a coro

-venid abajo RAPIDO!-Grito la voz

Bajamos al piso de abajo**(N/A:Por eso se le dice BAJAR Carlita xD)**Y encontramos a Spencer haciendo otra de sus locuras

-Y eso nos querias enseñar?una caja de sorpresas gigante cutre?-Dijo Sam, molesta

-No es solo una caja de sorpresas... tiene una escultura dentro!-Dijo Spencer emocionado

-ADIOS SPENCER!-Dijimos Sam y yo mientras dabamos unos pasos hacia atras

-Esperad!

-QUE!-Dijimos perdiendo la paciencia**(N/A:Se que pongo muchos dijo o dijimos pero esque no encuentro otras palabras)**

SP:Mirad la escultura!

Spencer le da a la manivela lo cual le costo ya que era mas grande que el y sale un payaso haciendo el egipcio**(N/A:Sabeis como no?)**decorado con luces de navidad y purpurina

-SIII MUYYYY INTERESANTE...-Dijo Sam

Sam POV

Estaba con Freddie hablando por telefono, pensando en sus ojos marrones tan atractivos, su pelo castaño, que tanto le gustaba acariciar,su sonrisa que solo el sabia poner**(N/A:Cursi, lo sé pero me han pedido que le ponga sentimiento asique... toma sentimiento! xD) **y... Sus biceps, pensaba que era un flacucho nerd ¡pero tiene biceps! Y me encantan ademas, cuando me los enseñó en el pulso que tubimos antes del Lock-in, yo dije que me aburría, pero no era verdad, en realidad yo estaba disrutando con esa escena, menos mal que se actuar.(N/A:Claro! si no no estarias trabajando en esa serie! xD, y lo siento por tantos N/A pero se me ocurren cosas que poner...)

-Entonces vienes mañana al parque?-Dije

-Claro!-Dijo freddie desde el otro lado del telefono

-Ok, a que hora?

-A la que tu quieras

-A las 3:00

-Ok.

-Adiós

-Adios

**Ha sido un poco corto pero como ya dije, esta historia ya la tenía hecha y estaba escrita con el c: S: y sin los POV y me tenia que ir, sino hubiese subido mas, espero que os haya gustado, y decidme que os parece la nueva forma de escribir el dialogo**


	3. Seddie VS Creddie y ¿Meddie?

Freddie POV

Eran las 3:00, Estaba sentado debajo de un arbol esperando a Sam

-HOLA!-Dijo Sam corriendo y acercandose a mi

-HOLA AMOR!-Dije poniendome de pie

-Vamos a dar un paseo

-Ok.-Me besó

Fuimos a pasear y despues a hacer iCarly

-En 5,4,3,2...-Conté como siempre

-Soy Sam-Dijo Carly

-Soy Carly!-Dijo Sam

-Y esto es iSam!-Dijeron al unisono las estrellas de iCarly

-No espera...YO soy Carly-Rectificó Carly

-Pues entonces YO soy Sam-Dijo mi novia... Novia, que bien me suena esa palabra...

-Y ESTO ES ICARLY!-Gritaron al unisono de nuevo

-Y YO SOY GIBBY!-Grito gibby apareciendo delante de la camara con un traje de gamba

-GIBBY!-Gritaron las dos a la vez, otra vez...

-Perdon...-Dijo llendose de una manera muy graciosa

-Hoy tenemos una nueva seccion inventada por nuestro patetico tecnico Fredward-Dijo Sam mintiendo

-Sam si te gusto dimelo!-Dije con sarcasmo

-Si me gustas pero...-Sam se dió cuenta de lo que dijo-JAMÁS ESTARIA CONTIGO!-Grito intentando arreglar lo que dijo

El programa siguió normal despues de eso

-Y... estamos fuera!-Dije apagando la camara

-COMO se te ocurre decir eso!-Me dijo Sam

-No se!, tu dijiste...-Sam me cortó

-Menos mal que mama lo arreglo

-Pues yo no estaria tan segura-Dijo carly mirando la pantalla del ordenador

-Que pasa?-Dijimos Sam y yo a la vez, como siempre, solo que esta vez no me ha pegado por hacerlo

-Los fans... ESO es lo que pasa

-Seddie y Creddie otra vez?-Preguntó mi rubia demoníaca

-Exacto

-Dejame ver...-Me senté en la silla y leí algunos comentarios-Una dice:

LoveSamiCarly:Sam dijo lo k sentia realmente!SEGURO!Yo sabia k seria seddie

-Una creddie dice:

Creddie4EVER:ESO ES UNA BROMA DE SAM ESTA CLARO!SEDDIE ES IMPOSIBLE

-Y hay otros que no quieren ninguno de los dos:

Brenditaa:Ni creddie ni seddie Freddie es mioo!

-LA MATO-Gritó Sam amenazadoramente

-SAM!-Dijimos Carly y yo

-Me callo

-La mayoria quiere una explicacion-Dije

-No se la daremos-Dijo Sam-No quiero otra pelea de nerds!

-Tendran que saberlo algun dia-Contestó Carly

Sam solo suspiró y yo seguí leyendo comentarios

353_: **(N/A:Nombre raro, lo sé xD)** Id a Webicon otra vez y explicadlo todo!

-Vamos a webicon-Suplicó Carly

-QUE NOOOOOOOOOO-Gritamos

-Pero, se les pasará el enfado con el ''otro bando''-Dijo carly en tono burlón

-Si vamos te callas?

-SIIII!-Musitó Carly

-Entonces vamos a webicon...-Dije sin ganas

En el siguiente iCarly dijimos que vamos a ir a webicon a hablar sobre lo de la semana pasada

EN WEBICON

-Donde esta sam?tenemos que empezar!-Dije preocupado

-HELLO!-Dijo Sam apareciendo detrás de nosotros

-Donde estabas!

-Comiendo!-Dijo Sam como si fuera obvio

-Tenemos que empezar!

-Ok.

Salimos los tres y nos sentamos en la mesa como la otra vez

-hola!Dijimos los tres a coro

-Tenemos que hablaros de lo que ocurrio en el anterior icarly

-Todos os estais peleando por Creddie o Seddie

-En el anterior Webicon dijimos que no hay nada entre nosotros

-Pero ya no es asi...

-ahora a Freddie le gusta una de nosotras

-Y a una de nosotras le gusta freddie

Los fans epezaron a discutir hasta que sam cojio dos microfonos y los juntó haciendo un sonido insoportable

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritamos todos menos Sam

-Callaos ya o nunca os diremos nada-Gritó Sam cuando todos se callaron

-Bueno... creo que deberiais saber que...ES SEDDIE!-Dije

Los seddie chinchaban a los creddie y los creddie reñian a carly por no haberme intentado ligar

-POR QUE!POR QUE NO TE LIGASTES A FREDDIE CUANDO NO LE GUSTABA SAM!-Dijo una con una placa que ponia ''Creddie''

-AAAG,NO LO SE, AHORA ME GUSTA MUCHO MAS QUE ANTES!-Gritó Carly

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Carly con ojos como platos, en especial yo y Sam, hubo unos minutos de silencio, mi corazón iba a mil pensando en las posibles reacciones de Sam, además, desde cuando le gustaba yo a Carly?, no se suponia que me queria solo como a un amigo? y todas esas veces que me habia rechazado? un mar de dudas inundaba mi cabeza...Todo seguía en silencio...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sam POV

Hubo silencio, mi corazón iba a mil, me daba miedo que freddie siguiese enamorado de ella pero como no le hacia caso vino conmigo, y ahora que ha visto que le gusta e va a dejar por ella, al final decidí romper el hielo y grité

-QUE!

-FELIZ NAVIDAD!-Fué lo primero que se le ocurrio decir a Carly

-CARLY!

-Lo siento no sabia lo que decia

-MENTIRA! LO SABIAS MUY BIEN!

-Ya esta bien chicas.

-TU NO TE METAS!-Dijimos al unisono

Fumos a acompañar a Carly a su casa, yo estaba discutiendo con Carly durante todo el camino hasta que llegamos a su casa, carly entró y nosotros nos quedamos fuera

-ÑAAAAA-Le grité a Carly desde fuera

-ÑAAAAA-Grito desde dentro

-ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-YA VALE!Sam te acompaño a tu casa-Dijo freddie

-Ok

Llegamos a mi casa y al entrar vimos a melanie y mi madre hablando

-MELANIE!-Grite

-Hola sam cuanto tiempo!-Me dijo con dulzura

-Que haces aqui!TU estabas en Londres

-Si pero queria venir a veros

-Sam...-Dijo Freddie sin dejar de mirar a Melanie

-Que.

-Creo que Melanie si existe...

-Todavia esta con eso?-Preguntó Melanie

-Sip-Dije

-Bueno... Hola Freddie-Dice coquetamente mientras se hacerca a MI Freddie

-Melanie podemos hablar un momento A SOLAS?-Dije mientras la llevaba a mi cuarto

-Claro!que

-Que estas haciendo con Freddie?

-Pues...coquetear con el

-Por...?

-Por que me gusta! quiero ser su novia

-NO PUEDES SER SU NOVIA

-Por que?Ya tiene?

-EXACTO!

-Quien?

HUBO UN MUNUTO DE SILENCIO

-No seras tu no?

-NO NO... Es... vale soy yo asique ni se te ocurra acercarte a el o te mato

-Pero a mi me gusta!

-Y a mi me gusta el jamon y no tonteo con el!

-Si que lo haces

-No!

-Si!

-Chicas a cenar-Grito mi madre desde abajo y las dos bajamos las escaleras-Freddie quieres quedarte?

-SI!-Contestamos las dos al unisono por el

-Yo al lado de Freddie,No Yo-Discutiamos a la vez**(N/A:Estaban hablando a la vez, esque no se si se ha entendido)**

Nos sentamos las dos en la misma silla, que estaba al lado de Freddie el cual nos miraba con una cara rara

-Quitate! Quitate tu!-Seguiamos discutiendo a la vez

-Se acabó!-Grito nuestra madre levantandose de la mesa y pegandole un golpe a esta

Al final melanie y yo terminamos comiendo en el salón

Freddie POV

Estaba con Pam comiendo y hablando

-Freddie tu sabes que les pasa?-Me dijo

-Nop

Sam y Melanie estaban poniendo cara de cachorrito mirando por la ventana de la cocina

-Entrad!Pero ninguna se pondra al lado de Freddie!-Dijo Pam

-Vaaaaaaaaaale!-Dijeron Sam y melanie al unisono

-Dejemos de hablar a la vez!-Gritó Sam perdiendo la paciencia

-Ok-Dijo melanie

Me acordaba cuando me decia eso a mi... que recuerdos... xD

Sam POV

Después de cenar Freddie se fue a su casa y yo me fuí a mi cuarto. Freddie se quedará con alguna de las dos y me dejará a mi sola? Espero que no, ya me han hecho daño muchas veces pero, esta vez seria la que mas me doleria


	4. Pelea y Accidente

**Hola! ya estoy de vuelta, en los reviews una ha puesto que mi historia es de las típica, y se que al principio lo es, pero en realidad pasan muchas cosas raras, solo voy a decir una cosa de un episodio futuro, sale Justin Bieber, eso no es tipico no? xD en realidad yo odio a junstin bieber pero no tenia mas ideas y esa fue la unica que se me ocurrio.Y, lo de ir a Webicon, se supone que ellos pidieron permiso para ir otra vez, pero no lo he puesto, de todas formas hay que tener imaginacion en! Bueno. Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**

**Disclaimer:No soy dueña de iCarly, por eso le he escrito a Dan una carta amenazante para que me lo dé**

Sam POV

Estaba durmiendo, hasta que...

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!-Gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

-VEN A DESAYUNAR TIENES QUE IR AL COLEGIO

-No quiero ir al colegio hoy

-NUNCA quieres ir al colegio

-Pero ho tengo muchisimas menos ganas

-Bueno haz lo que quieras

Iba a hacer lo que quisiera si o si... asique me quede en mi cama

Freddie POV

Estaba en mi taquilla (O casillero) pensando en todo lo que paso en la webicon, yo pensaba que Sam le romperia una pierna a Carly, y despues otra a Melanie, per...

-FREDDIE!-Dijo Carly corriendo hacia mi y sacandome de mis pensamientos

Yo solo sali corriendo para intentar evitar mas problemas

-ESPERA PORFAVOR-Siguió gritando Carly persiguiendome

-QUE-Grité parandome en seco

-Lo siento...No quise decir eso...-Dijo apenada

-Pero yo te gusto no?

-Si...

-A buenas horas!

-Ya se

-Pues tu ahora no me gustas, tuvistes tu oportunidad y no la aprovechastes

-HOLA FREDDIE-Escuché decir a alguien

Era melanie, que corria detrás de mi, asique yo sali corriendo hasta que las despisté, y como ya estaba fuera del colegio fui a casa de Sam a verla.

Llamé al timbre...

-Hola-Dijo su madre abriendome la puerta

-Hola esta sam?

-Si, en el piso de arriba en su cuarto

-Ok gracias

Subí las escaleras, habia varias puertas, y en una ponia:''Samantha'' en un cartél que imaginé que habian comprado ya que era de metal y Sam habia tachado el antha, asique llame a la puerta.

Toc Toc...

-QUIEN ESSSSSS!-Gritó Sam desde adentro

-SOY YO SAM!

-Pasa

Entré en su habitación, me imprésioné un montón al verla, era del estilo de Sam, pero mejor que la de Carly, en una pared blanca estaba pintado en letras grandes Sam Puckett, en color morado,y con barias salpicaduras de pintura, otra era de color verde pistacho, otra azul y otra naranja claro, tenia un tablón de corcho donde tenia puesta fotos suyas, de Melanie, de su madre, de mi, de nosotros, de Carly y del cura mas gordo del mundo. En la pared tenia colgada una pancarta de seddie**(N/A:Como la de iStar a fan war que llevavan los seddies)**que compró varios dias después de hacernos novios, tambien tenia en la pared varias chapas que ponian: Yo amo las albondigas, Yo amo la lucha libre, la comida, el jamón, la hora de dormir... y una que también compró que ponia Seddie. También tenia un escritorio marrón claro,la mesa tenia dibujos como corazones con la palabra Seddie dentro, una mano, jamón, una albóndiga, el nombre del directorde las peliculas de terror favorito, Dan Schneider y varias cosas mas**.**Encima de la mesa también habia un flexo y un ordenador enorme(Mas grande que el del cuarto de Carly, el borde del monitor estaba decorado con fotos y imanes con las letras de su nombre de colores y con ojos y boca de monstruo cada letra, en un rincon de la habitacion habia varias fotos colcando de un hilo transparente y fino con varias cuentas de colores, y debajo de esas fotos colgantes estaba su mochila, en una pared habia unas luces de neón en forma de letras chinas,(En orizontal claro)Estaban encendidas, abajo de esas letras estaba escrito en la pared Sam en chico, supongo que seria eso lo que frente de su cama habia una TV de plasma enorme, en la pared naranja estaba pintado las palabras: En 5, 4, 3, 2... **(N/A:Estaban pintadas en la pared de la forma que lo he escrito) ** Soy Carly,

soy Sam,

y esto es iCarly!

El suelo era de madera y tenia una alfombra blanca de terciopelo**(N/A:Me ha llevado 1 Hora escribir como es la habitacion de Sam, aunque seguro que la mayoria no lo va a leer... y siento tantos N/A)**Tambien tenia un armario enorme blanco, el cual estaba dentro de la pared, una radio negra redonda, un espejo bastante grande, de una forma un poco rara, era un cuadrado con curvas**(N/A:No se explicarlo, pero yo tengo uno igual)**

-Jamas me imagine tu habitacion asi...ES MEJOR QUE LA DE CARLY!

-Gracias...Carly y a Melanie estan enamoradas de ti

-Si pero no va a pasar nada

-Pero esque me da miedo que me dejes por alguna de ellas

-No te dejare nunca, no soy tan Nerd como para eso-dije Sarcasticamente

-No se... los nerds son impredecibles-Dijo Sam bromeando

- Ya, y yo nunca pense en enamorarme de una psicopata-Dije sarcasticamente de nuevo y la besé-Tu sabes perfectamente que jamas te dejaria, Carly ya paso a la historia y Melanie por mucho que se parezca a ti fisicamente, no es lo mismo que tu.

-Ya...

-Me tengo que ir me toca Gimnasia-Confirmé desilusionado agachando la cabeza

-Adios blandenge

-Adios-Dije guiñandole mientras me iba de su habitación

Sam POV

-Sam!-Dijo Carly entrando a mi habitacion

-Vete

-Quiero hablar contigo

-QUE

- Sam lo siento

-Me da igual, lo que has dicho ya no se puede retirar

Lo que dije me recordó a lo que me dijo Carly el dia de mi primer beso con Freddie...

-Pero...

-PERO NADA! YA ESTOY HARTA, SIEMPRE ESTAS IGUAL, TU TU Y TU, SOLO TE PREOCUPAS DE TI Y SIEMPRE QUIERES SER LA PROTAGONISTA, ICARLY TIENE TU NOMBRE Y YO SOY UNA CO-PRESENTADORA A LA QUE NADIE LE IMPORTA, Y ENCIMA ME QUIERES QUITAR A FREDDIE QUE ES LA UNICA COSA BUENA QUE TENGO EN LA VIDA A PARTE DE LA COMIDA!

-YA TE DIJE UNA VEZ QUE SI NO TE GUSTABA EL NOMBRE PODIAMOS CAMBIARLO

-NO, NO LO VAMOS A CAMBIAR PORQUE VOY A DEJAR ICARLY, ESE PROGRAMA SOLO NOS DA PROBLEMAS, INCLUSO ESTUVIMOS AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE POR CULPA DE ESO

-Pero...

-PERO NADA, Y SI YO ME VOY FREDDIE SE VIENE CONMIGO Y AHORA LARGO DE MI CUARTO!

Carly se fue de mi cuarto como le dije

Freddie POV

Estube toda la noche pensando en lo de Melanie y Carly, no era mi culpa, pero me sentia queria hacerle daño a Sam, aunque ella fuese mas fuerte que yo físicamente, cualquier movimiento en falso podría matarla**(N/A:No se me ocurria ****ninguna mas y esa era la mas dramática xD, pero para los que no la entiendan significa que si la engaña o algo así podria herirla mucho emocionalmente)**Al día siguiente fui a casa de carly para ir al colegio juntos, o al menos intentarlo...

-Donde esta Sam tenemos que ir al colegio!-Dije

-Me pelee con ella y no creo que venga...-Contestó Carly

-Que tu que!

-Si...

-P-p-p-pero , to te acuardas de lo que paso la ultima vez que os peleasteis!

-Si, yo no queria pero ella se enfado mucho y se fue de iCarly...

-QUE SE FUE DE ICARLY!

-Si, y me dijo que si ella se iba tu tamien

-Y lo voy a hacer!

-Pero porque!

-Pues porque estas llevando esto demasiado lejos y ademas, sin sam iCarly ya no tiene sentido-Después de decir eso me fui de su casa y llame a Sam por telefono, y nos pusimos a hablar sobre la pelea

Por telefono

-Dejalo ya Freddie, por cierto no me esperes, voy a ir en el autobus-Dijo ella a traves del telefono

-Tu odias el autobus

-Ya pero no tengo ganas de andar

-Bueno adios

-Bye Nerd

Colgue el teléfono y me fui al colegio, estaba en mi taquilla hablando con carly, porque que hubiese dejado iCarly no significa que estubiese demasiado enfadado con ella, aún así no sabia lo que iba a pasar con iCarly, probablemente después se reconciliarian y volveriamos a hacer iCarly como siempre... o eso espero...

Carly POV

Estaba afectada, no sabia que iba a pasar con iCarly, seguramente me recinciliaria y volveriamos a hacer iCarly como siempre...o eso espero... Estaba mirando las noticias por mi peraphone, que tenia conexion TV, Es decir, que podía ver todo lo que hechasen el la tele en ese momento.

-Freddie-Dije sin despegar la vista de mi telefono

-Que?-Preguntó el

-En el periodico pone que el autobus escolar de nuestro instituto a tenido un accidente!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Todos miraron a Freddie por el grito de histerico que habia pegado-CARLY EN ESE AUTOBUS IBA SAM HOY!

-PERO SI SAM ODIA EL AUTOBUS!

-PERO NO TENIA GANAS DE ANDAR!

-LAS NOTICIAS DIJERON QUE TODOS LOS AFECTADOS ESTAN EN EL HOSPITAL EN EL QUE TRABAJA TU MADRE!

-PUES VAMOS!

Llegamos al hospital y fuimos a recepcion

-Hola, esta aqui Sam Puckett?

-Esperen, voy a mirar-La de recepción miró en el ordenador-Si, esta en el segundo piso en la habitacion 36

-Gracias, adios!

Fuimos a la habitación de Sam y la vimos incosciente, con la máscara de oxígeno

-Hola chicos!-Dijo un médico entrando en la habitacion como si no pasara nada

-COMO QUE HOLA CHICOS!NO VES QUE MI NOVIA ESTA INCOSCIENTE,DEJA DE ESTAR TAN DESPREOCUPADO Y CURALA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó Freddie desesperado

-Vaaaale,pero tienen que irse, dadme la direccion de alguno y les mandare los resultados de la prueba

Le di mi dirección al médico y nos fuimos a mi casa, al dia siguiente Freddie vino a mi casa y preguntó por los resultados, que acababa de recojer

-ESTAN YA LOS RESULTADOS!-Grito Freddie entrando a mi casa sin llamar

-SI TRANQUILO!

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO!

-Pone EC¿QUE ES ESO?

-EC! NO PUEDE PONER ESO!

-PUES LO PONE, PERO QUE ES ESO!

-SIGNIFICA ESTADO CRITICO!

-QUEEEEEE!


	5. Lo siento

**Hola! Yo otra vez! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como ya dije en el TWO-SHOT, estoy subiendo mas historias en mas sitios y tengo un cacao tremendo xD Puede que tarde en subir capítulos hasta que no termine de escribir esta historia en el otro sitio, además tambien estoy escribiendo un crossover y iCarly y h2o, y cuando lo termine, lo subo aqui(Es una historia mucho mas corta que esta pero bueno!) No os aburro mas! espero que os guste **

Freddie POV

-TENEMOS QUE AVISAR A SU MADRE Y A MELANIE!-Dije

-Les mandaré un mensaje-Afirmó Carly

-No!, No hay tiempo, vamos a su casa

Fuimos a casa de sam y su madre nos abrio

-Hola,si venis a buscar a Sam no esta

-YA SABEMOS QUE NO ESTA!-Dije

-PORQUE ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL!-Aclaró Carly

-QUE!

-Que pasa?-Dijo Melanie acercandose

-TU HERMANA ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL!

-QUEEEE!VAMOS A VERLA!

Fuimos todos a la habitación de Sam

Como ha pasado?-Preguntó la madre de Sam

-Tuvo un accidente-Dije

-Hola chicos, teneis que salir un momento, le voy a hacer unas pruebas-Dijo un médico

Salimos y esperamos casi 1 hora

-Ya esta-Dijo el Médico saliendo de la habitacion

-COMO ESTA!-Grité

-Tu novia esta bien Freddie... por ahora...

-Como que por ahora-Dije

-Que puede que se ponga mal, recuerda que esta en estado critico

-CUANTAS POSIBILIDADES HAY DE QUE SOBREVIVA?-Grité histérico

-Un 50%

-Eso es malo

-Bueno, puede que haya mas posibilidades de que sobreviva si le hacemos un choque eléctrico

-...voy a entrar...-Dije

El doctor se fué y yo estaba dispuesto a entrar a la habitación pero Pam me agarró por el brazo

-Espera... Como que tu novia?

-Em...Es una historia larga...-Contesté

-Tengo tiempo...-Dijo Pam

-Diras TENEMOS tiempo...-Aclaró Melanie

Les conté la historia junto con Carly

-Interesante...pero no os odiabais?-Preguntó Pam

-Ya no-Contesté

-Vale

-Entramos?-Dijo Carly poniendose de pie

-Si-Dijimos todos

entramos a la habitacion y vimos a sam en coma

-Sigue incosciente-Dijo Carly

-Crees que se recuperara?-Preguntó Melanie

-No se-Dije

Todos estabamos muy nerviosos

-Tengo que ir a casa adios-Dijo Carly

-Nosotras tambien nos iremos-Dijo Pam-Mañana se va melanie y se tiene que despertar a las 5:00**(N/A:Los resultados llegaron a las 7 de la tarde y ahora eran las 8:00)**

-Pero mamá quiero quedarme con Sam-Dijo Melanie

-Lo siento mel, pero nos tenemos que ir

-Yo me quedo-Dije

Todos se fueron y me quedé solo hasta que llegó el medico

-Voy a hacerle el choque eléctrico vete-Dijo

Me fuí y un rato después salió el medico

-Buenas noticias, ahora tiene un 100% de probabilidades de que sobreviva Y... un brazo roto

-No nos dijeron nada de que tubiese el brazo roto-Dije

-Lo se, pero ahora mismo le acabo de hacer la radiografía, ella no es la única paciente sabes?

Entré en la habitación, me senté a su lado y le cojí de la mano, un rato después se empezó a despertar

-SAM!-Grité abrazandola

-Ho...la-Dijo sin fuerzas

Me daba pena verla así, la veia demasiado débil, La besé y seguí hablando

-Como estas?

-Bien, Que ha pasado?-Dijo con una voz debil

Le expliqué todo lo que pasó y a medida que hablaba el ceño se le iba frunciendo

-Y he sobrevivido a el estado critico?

-Si, has tenido mucha suerte

-SAM!-Gritó Carly entrando a la habitación

-Tu no te ibas?-Dije

-Cambie de idea

-Hola carly-Saludó Sam, aún con una voz un poco debil

-Sam...lo siento, yo no queria...-Carly no pudo terminar su frase porque Sam la cortó

-Da igual, quiero volver a icarly

-Esta claro que cuando os peleais pasan cosas malas-Afirmé

-SI...Sam si quieres podemos cambiarle el nombre al programa-Dijo Carly

-No, Da igual

**Siento que haya sido tan corto... Hasta la proxima! :P**


	6. De todo un poco

**Hola everybody!. Espero que os guste este capitulo! y un saludo a los de iCarlylatino! :P**

Marissa POV

Iba caminando por la calle cuando una voz por detrás me saludó

-Hola-Dijo la madre de Sam por detrás

-Hola-Dije con voz despreciante y volviendome para verla

-Te pasa algo?

-Nada

-Bueno... yo vengo del hospital...

-QUE! PORQUE! QUE LE HA PASADO A FREDDIE!

-NADA! SAM TUVO UN ACCIDENTE

-OH, lo siento...-Dije un poco preocupada por ella

-No pasa nada, ya esta bien

-Mejor

-Por cierto, Freddie me ha dicho que esta saliendo con Sam!

En ese momento perdí los nervios-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-MI ADORABLE HIJO CON TU CARNIVORA HIJA!NUNCA!

-NO ES CARNIVORA!

-NO QUE VA! DA IGUAL, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESTEN JUNTOS!

-PERO A TI QUE TE IMPORTARA!DEJALOS TRANQUILOS!-Dijo mientras yo me alejaba de ella

Fuí al hospital para convencer a freddie de que dejase a Sam

-FREDDIE!-Dije entrando en la habitación de sam

-QUE!-Respondió el

-SAL FUERA AHORA MISMO!

-POR QUE!-Dijo

-QUE SALGAS TE DIGO!

Freddie salió fuera conmigo y cerré la puerta

-Me he encontrado a la madre de Sam en la calle y me ha dicho que TU estas saliendo con SAM!ES VERDAD?

-no...-Dijo con su voz de mentir

-ESA ES TU VOZ DE MENTIR!

-VALE!ESTOY CON ELLA QUE PASA?

-COMO QUE QUE PASA!NO PUEDES ESTAR CON TU LA ODIAS

-SI PERO ESO ERA ANTES!ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIEMPRE ME ESTES CONTROLANDO TANTO!.NO TENGO 5 AÑOS, SE CUIDARME SOLITO, DEJAME EN PAZ, NO ME HACEN FALTA NINGUNO DE LOS MIMOS QUE ME DAS,Y TAMBIEN ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME DES 8$ POR QUE TE DE MIEDO QUE SI ME DAS MAS COMPRE UN BILLETE DE AUTOBUS Y TE DEJE PORQUE TU SABES QUE JAMAS HARIA ERES LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERO Y JAMAS TE DEJARIA, PERO ESTA CLARO QUE NO TE VOY A VOLVER A HABLAR SI ME CUIDAS TANTO!

No dije nada... las palabras de mi hijo me dolieron, ''no tengo 5 años'' ''se cuidarme solito'' ''dejame en paz'' ''no te voy a volver a hablar si me cuidas tanto''...

Freddie POV

Entré a la habitación de Sam de nuevo

-Lo habeis oido?-Pregunté

-Si-Dijeron al unisono Sam y Carly

-Asique ella es la persona que mas quieres no?-Me preguntó sam sarcasticamente

-SAM!-Respondi

Ella solo soltó una risita

-Deberias pedirle perdon-Dijo Sam

-Pero esque sino no me dejara en paz

-Si lo hara-Insistio

-Tu como lo sabes!

-Hazme caso

Volví a mi casa y le pedi perdon a mi madre

-Te perdono pero siguo sin querer que salgas con sam

-Pero mama...

-Toma 50$

-WoW!

Sabia perfectamente que mi madre me habia dado 50$ porque lo que le dije de los 8$ antes se le quedó grabado en la memoria, volví al hospital a resfregarle mi dinero a Sam y a Carly

-MIRAD LO QUE TENGO-Dije entrando en la habitación de Sam y sacudiendo el billete

-De donde lo sacaste Benson?-Preguntó sam

-De-mi-madre!-Dije haciendo un pequeño baile

-Imposible!-Exclamo Carly-Son mas de 8$

-Lo se! pero ahora viene la parte mala... mi madre va a intentar que nos separemos seguro...

-Pues no lo conseguira!-Gritó Sam

-Buenas noticias!-Dijo el doctor entrando por la puerta

-Que!-Dijimos todos

-la semana que viene te dan el alta!

-BIEN!-Gritó Sam

-Ahora la mala noticia-Continuó el doctor

-Que?-Volvimos a decir todos juntos preocupados

-Que es mentira...

-Enserio?-Pregunto Carly

-NO! Mañana sales de este estúpido edificio... que suerte tienes... a mi me quedan todavía 20 años

Todos nos reimos y el doctor se fue, y carly empezó a hablar

-Entonces que pasa con iCarly?

-Pues que lo hacemos aqui!

-Vale!

-Pero vosotras creeis que me dejaran traer todo el equipo tecnico aqui?-Preguntó Freddie

-Da igual! tu traelo, sino yo me ocupo...-Dijo Sam

Sam POV

Por la noche, Freddie trajo todo lo de iCarly y empezamos a grabar

-Bienvenidos a iHOSPITAL!-Grité

-Mas conocido como...-Continuó Carly

-iCarly!-Dijimos al unisono

-os preguntareis que hacemos en un hospital-Dijo Carly

-Y por que yo estoy ingresada-Seguí

-pues porque Sam tuvo un accidente!

-Pero para el proximo iCarly estare en el estudio!

-Pero no os preocupeis, estaba en estado crítico pero salió de el y lo único que tiene ahora es un brazo roto

-EL DERECHO!YA NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR!-Dije y le dí al botón de aplaudir

Terminamos iCarly. Una semana después... Yo ha yabia salido del hospital, obvio, estabamos por hacer iCarly, cuando vi un video de un chico que se llamaba Jake y decidí enseñarselo a Carly y a Freddie(Por supuesto seguía con el brazo escayolado)

-CHICOS!Mirad este video, lo ha mandado un tal Jake!

Todos miraron el video

-Hay que invitarlo al iCarly de la Próxima semana!-Gritó Carly

A la semana siguiente, terminamos iCarly con nuestro invitado especial Jake

-Me ha encantado estar aqui!-Dijo jake

Me di cuenta de que Jake no paraba de mirar a Carly asique le tiré a freddie por el brazo hasta la puerta y hable con el

-Creo que a Jake le gusta Carly

-Tal vez

-SI NO PARA DE MIRARLA!

-PUES MEJOR! asi nos dejara en paz!

-Es verdad,y despues mato a mi hermana y ya no habra nadie que te intente ligar!

-SAM!

Al dia siguiente en ridgeway

-HOLA!-Gritó Jake mientras se acercama a nosotras

-HOLA JAKE!No sabia que estudiabas aqui!-Dijo Carly

-BIEN!SI LO VEMOS TODOS LOS DIAS SERA MAS FACIL!-Grité descontroladamente sin pensar en lo que decia

-Mas facil el que?-Preguntó Carly

-Nada...

**¿Seran novios Carly y Jake?¿Podran por fin Sam y Freddie estar tranquilos?¿Se volveran a pelear Sam y Carly?¿Hará algo la señora benson para separar a Sam y a Freddie?¡Descubrelo en el proximo episodio! y Por favor! pongan reviews que no puedo seguir escribiendo si no me dais motivos para hacerlo!**


	7. Nueva parejita y nueva pelea

**Hola! yo aqui de nuevo! gracias por los comentarios que no habeis dejado... bueno. me ha encantado escribir este capitulo por el monólogo de spencer que vereis si... no se... leeis mi historia!.**

**Disclaimer:Me parezco a Dan Schneder? no? pues entonces iCarly no es mio**

Sam POV

-Carly...podemos hablar un momento a solas?-Le pregunté a Carly después de mi grito de histerica

-Ok-Dijo ella mientras caminaba a otro sitio-que

-No crees... que Jake es mono?

-TE GUSTA!VAS A DEJAR A FREDDIE POR EL?

-NOOOO!Digo que... no te gusta A TIII?

-Bueno... Prefiero a Freddie, claro que despues de lo que ha pasado no te lo pienso quitar... Te firmo la escayola?

-CARLY!Deberias salir con el

-Con el?No se...

-Tedre que encerraros en un cuarto y apagaros las luces?

-Enserio vas a hacerlo?

Carly y Jake terminaron en un cuarto a oscuras...

Carly POV

-Bueno...-Dije

-emmm...que se supone que pretende tu amiga?-Preguntó Jake

-No se...-Dije con mi voz de mentir

-Ya...-Dijo acercandose a mi

-Por que no salimos?-Prenguté apartandome un poco nerviosa

-Vale...-Dijo Con tono de decepcion

-La ha cerrado!-DIje intentando abrir la puerta  
>-SOY LISTA!-Gritó Sam desde afuera<p>

-ñaaaa-me queje molesta

-Pues... no podemos salir...-Concluyó jake en tono victorioso

-Haber la ventana!-Dije

-TAMBIEN ESTA CERRADA!-Dijo Sam-Bueno, me voy a clases!-Continuó-Vosotros... quedaos hay y... hablad, abrazaos... besaos-Lo ultimo lo dijo flojito pero yo me entere perfectamente

Jake POV

Pasó una hora, Carly estaba dormida asique aproveché para besarla. En ese momento sonó la campana del cambio de clase y unos minutos después Sam nos abrió

-Salid!-Dijo

-Por fin!-dije-Despierta Carly

-Que?-Dijo abriendo los ojos-AAAAAAAAAH! la puerta esta abierta!-Gritó mientras salía corriendo-Podemos hablar a solas Jake?

-Si,-Dije mientras me iba a otro sitio con ella-Esta de moda hablar a solas?

-Pr que me besastes?

-Estabas dormida!-Dije despues de unos segundos de silencio

-NO!

-Y YO QUE SABIA!

-DEBERIAS HABERLO SABIDO!  
>-PUES NO!<p>

-Da igual-Dijo y me besó

Lo único que pude decir fue ''wow''

-BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-Gritaron Sam y Freddie mientras se iban bailando

Sam POV

-Estamos justo en el sitio donde se va a celebrar el concierto de justin bieber. en Seattle-Dijo la periodista de la tele

-JUSTIR BIEBER!LO ADORO!-Gritó Carly

-ES UNA MIERDA CANTARINA!-Dije

-Pienso lo mismo sam-Dijo Freddie

-Puede venir al programa?-Preguntó Carly

-No!Ademas, ni siquiera sabemos si ve iCarly!-Afirmé

-Pues vamos al concierto nos colamos en el backstage y le preguntamos!

-ESTAS LOCA!-Gritamos Freddie y yo al unisono

estaba claro de que Carly era arriesgada para lo que queria

-Lo se...-Dijo ella asintiendo

Al final Carly consiguió llevarnos al concierto y colarnos en su camerino

-Desde que tenia uso de razon sabia que alguna vez en mi vida conoceria a una mierda cantarina...-Afirmé

-NO HABLES ASI DE EL!

-Encontes dejarias a Jack, o como lo llamo yo, capitan Sparrow, por el?(Capitán Sparrow viene de piratas del caribe, jack sparrow xD)

-NO!Espera...CAPITAN SPARROW!-Dijo Carly

-Me gusta poner motes...

-Dimelo a mi...-Dijo Freddie asintiendo

Carly se rió

-Chicas...LA MIERDA CANTARINA VIENE!-Comentó Freddie

Me reí

-m...Hola...¿Que haceis en mi camerino?Hay dios mio soislos de iCarly!-Dijo Justin

-Ves iCarly?-Preguntó Carly Contenta

-SI! ME ENCANTA!-Dijo Justin

-Y QUERRIAS VENIR AL PROGRAMA?-Preguntó Carly

-GUAY!

Fuimos a casa de Carly y terminamos el programa. Carly le pidió un autógrafo a Justin y se quedó contenta.

-Has cantado genial!-Le dijo Carly

-Gracias

-Lo que tu digas...-Comenté

-Puedes acompañar a Justin a bajo? me tengo que quedar a hacer unas cosas con Freddie-Me dijo Carly

-POR QUE!NO PUEDE IR SOLO!-Protesté

-ES UN INVITADO!

-Y POR QUE NO VAS TU!

-PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER UNAS COSAS CON FREDDIE

-QUE COSAS!

-SAM!-Dijo Freddie

Al final acompañé a Justin abajo y cuando llegamos a la puerta...

-Olle sam...

-QUE

-Tu... eres mona...-Me besó

Estaba en un estado de shock tan grande que no podía reaccionar para darle una cachetada. segundos después de que se apartara de mi reaccioné

-Tengo novio.

-Lo se

-QUE!SABES QUE TENGO NOVIO Y ME BESAS!

-SI!SE QUE TU NOVIO ES FREDDIE Y TE QUIERO SEPARAR DE EL!

-POR QUE!

-PORQUE YO SOY CREDDIE!

-YA BAJO!-Dijo Carly desde arriba

-Conseguire separaros...-Comentó antes de cerrar la puerta y irse

Carly bajó y me vió en estado de shock

-SamQue te pasa? SAM! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

-Cada vez ese tio me cae peor-Dije reaccionando pero sin moverme

-Me voy a casa...-Dijo Freddie bajando las escaleras a punto de llorar

-qe te pasa?-Le pregunté

-NADA!NO VES QUE ESTOY MUY CONTENTO!-Dijo llorando y enfadado al mismo tiempo

-FREDDIE!DIME QUE TE PASA!-Le grité

-NADA!-Se fué dando un golpe con la puerta

-Voy a hablar con el-Dije decidica

-No te va a dejar entrar-Me advirtio Carly

-Por que te crees que existen las ventanas?

-Loca

-Me lo suelen decir...

Fuí a la ventana del cuarto de Freddie y entré

-Hola...-Saludé

-Deja de entrar por la ventana...

-Que te pasa?

-Tu sabras

-No, no se, Freddie, dimelo soy tu novia!

-Seguro?PORQUE YO CREO QUE PREFIERES A JUSTIN!

-QUE!...Oh, lo vistes?

-SI! LO VI! LO QUE NO SE ES PORQUE LO HICISTES!

-FUE EL!

-Y yo voy y me lo creo!

-PUES SI!PORQUE ES VERDAD!

-SI FUESE VERDAD TE HUBIESES QUITADO!

-FREDDIE TU SABES QUE ERES LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERO EN EL MUNDO Y JAMAS TE ENGAÑARIA!DESPUES DE ESO LE PREGUNTE Y ME DIJO QUE ERA DE CREDDIE Y QUE QUERIA SEPARARNOS!

-NO TE CREO!AHORA LARGO DE MI CASA!

-PERO FREDDIE!

-PERO NADA VETE!

-Y SI NO QUIERO?

-TE ECHO!

-NO PUEDES, SOY MAS FUERTE QUE TU!

-TU CREES?

Freddie me cojió y me echó fuera

-WOW!

-Lo siento...-Me dijo Carly

-Sabes lo que ha pasado?

-Si

-Como?

-Use el truco de la madre de Freddie

-El de mirar por la mirilla por casualidad?

-Sip

-Desde cuando Freddie es tan fuerte?

-Cuando se enfada mucho se pone mas fuerte... es raro, pero es asi

-Bueno... me voy a mi casa-Me fuí

Spencer POV

Bajé las escaleras y vi a Carly hablando sola

-Se que esta pelea no va a ser larga-Dijo ella

-Por que hablas sola Carly?-Le pregunté

-Por nada me voy con Jack Adios!-Se fué

-Ok!Bueno pececito,es hora de darte de comer!-Dije acercandome a la pecera-Pececito?Porque estas boca arriba?DIOS MIO SE HA AHOGADO!-Lo saqué de la pecera y le hice el oca a boca-Tranquilo pececito te curarás-Vi en la pared un cartel que ponia:Para Spencer:Si el pez esta boca arriba no se a ahogado, se ha muerto! Firmado:Carly-Es verdad... Voy a dejar de ver Hospital Central. Desde que lo veo mi vida se ha convertido en un drama...

Freddie POV

Pensé en lo que me dijo Sam y fuí a ver a Justin para que me explicase todo

-Que quieres FREDWARD-Me dijo Sam abriendome la puerta

-Se que lo que dijistes era verdad.

-Mentira, tu mismo me dijistes que

La interrumpí besandola-Hablé con el y me dijo que era creddie y que nos queria separar

-No termino de creermelo...

La volvi a besar

-Ahora me lo creo un poquito pero no estoy convencida...

La besé otra vez

-Me lo creo-Me volvio a besar

**Bueno, eso es todo, Si no comentan este capitulo borraré la historia :(, lo siento pero no puedo seguir escribiendo si se que nadie la lee.**


	8. El plan de Marissa

**Yo otra vez! bueno... ps esoo, que siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, que disclaimer y bla bla bla... y que espero que os guste ! xD **

Freddie POV

Estaba tranquilamente mirando los comentarios de iCarly cuando mi madre entró con una cara que no me gusto nada

-Freddie...-Me dijo

-Que?-Pregunté

-Tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar

-QUE

-Nos vamos a mudar fuera del continente...

-QUE! PORQUE!

-Emmm porque me han despedido y en este continente no hay mas trabajos asique tenemos que irnos...

-Pero... yo no puedo irme, que pasa con iCarly.. QUE PASA CON SAM!

-FREDDIE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, SINO NO PODREMOS VIVIR

-TU NO PODRAS VIVIR SIN DINERO PERO YO NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN SAM.

-Pero Freddie...

-Es por Sam verdad...Te quieres ir por que salgo con Sam

-No Freddie, esque...

-Esque nada, tu dejastes bien clarito que no querias que saliese con Sam.

-Si vale es por eso...Freddie, ella es...No es la persona que yo quiero para ti

-Me da igual lo que pienses de ella, a mi me gusta, mucho mas que Carly y no puedes hacer eso.

-Si puedo y quieras o no nos vamos a ir...

Al dia siguiente fuí al colegio con la mala noticia...

-Hola chicas...-Dije acercandome a Carly y Sam

-Hola persona a la que no se le puede poner ningun diminutivo cariñoso-Dijo Sam

Fre-ddie, Freddi... verdad, no se me pueden poner diminutivos... :S

-Hola Freddie-Me saludó Carly

-Tengo que deciros algo

-Que?-Preguntaron al unisono

-Me... voy del contiente

-QUE!PORQUE!-Gritó Sam como una histerica

-Emmm, porque mi madre necesita un trabajo, y solo hay fuera del continente.

-Pero Freddie, no te puedes ir, quiero estar contigo

-Sam... lo siento...

-Ire contigo!

-Pero...Tu madre no te dejara!-Dije nervioso

Como mi madre se entere de que viene le puede hacer cualquier cosa...

-Mi madre pasa de mi, pero de todas formas le preguntare!

Sam POV

-NO NO Y NO, ROTUNDAMENTE NO!

-Pero mama...!

-Ni peros ni nada, no puedes irte fuera del continente sin mi, y yo no voy a ir!

-PERO YO QUIERO ESTAR CON FREDDIE!ADEMÁS TU SIEMPRE ME DEJAS HCER LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!

-SAM NO HAY NADA MAS QUE HABLAR, NO VAS Y PUNTO, Y COMO TE VALLAS SIN PERMISO TE ENTERAS!

-VALE...

Al dia siguiente fuí al aeropuerto a despedirme de Freddie

-Sam, olaja te pudieras venir conmigo...

-Freddie, estas seguro de que te tienes que ir, tu madre no puede encontrar otro trabajo aqui?

-No...-Dijo triste

Hubo silencio, pero al final solté

-... Te quiero...

-Lo se...-Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo,quizás el beso mas largo que nos hayamos dado nunca

-AWWWW...-Dijo Carly

-Freddie ven un momento!-Dijo la madre de Freddie

-Que...-Contestó molesto mientras se acercaba

-He decidido que...

Unos segundos despues...

-ME QUEDO!

-En serio!-Gritaron las 2

-SI!

Después fuimos todos a casa de Carly

-Entonces... te querias ir por que yo salia con Freddie?

-Si... pero me di cuenta que desde que sales con el...eres distinta...No eres la Sam de siempre, eres mas... como Carly

-Enserio?-Pregunté

-Enserio?-Preguntó Carly también, sorprendida como yo

-SI... bueno... asique podeis estar juntos!

-BIEN!-Gritamos Freddie y yo, y nos besamos

-NO OS PASEIS!-Gritó la madre de Freddie

Nos separamos y la miramos

-Da igual-Dijo contenta volviendonos a juntar para que nos besasemos

Freddie POV

Al dia siguiente...

-Freddie mira!Ya me han quitado la escayola del brazo-Gritó Sam contenta viniendo hacia mi**(N/A:Recuerden que tuvo el accidente y se rompio el brazo derecho y eso tarda mucho en curarse)**

-QUE BIEN!

-Por cierto, tu madre es la mejor!

-Nunca pense que dirias eso...PERO SI!ADEMAS YA ME CUIDA MUCHISIMO MENOS!

Sonó la campana del colegio

.Me tengo que ir.(le da un beso(**N/A:Como el que le dió Carly a Freddie en iSaved your lived cuando sonó la campana del colegio)**)Adios!

Me apoyé contra las taquillas y fuí bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sentarme en el suelo y suspiréEs la mejor!

_**Eso es todo! ahora... adelantos del proximo capitulo, que es uno de los mejores, se que ha sido bastante corto pero uno me ha dicho que voy muy rapido, asique el capitulo que viene va a tardar en resolverse varios capitulos mas. Os aseguro que os va a encantar.(Espero :S)**_

_**A D E L A N T O S(Los ... sirven de separacion)**_

_**-Que sale?**_

_**-No lo ha puesto todavia...**_

_**-Se lo diras a Freddie?**_

_**-Que remedio... una pregunta ¿Sigues enamorada de Freddie?**_

**-Un poco...**

**-Entonces Jake...?**

**-También me gusta pero despues de lo que paso no voy a entrometerme entre tu y Freddie**

**...**

_**-YA LO SE, DE VERDAD QUE NO QUIERO PERO NO ESTOY PREPARADA PARA ESTO!**_

_**...**_

_**-JAJA Que buena broma Sam!**_

**-No es una broma...**

_**-... que crees que deberiamos hacer?**_

_**...**_

**_-... Haz lo que tu creas..._**

**_..._**

_**-No he podido hacerlo!**_

_**...**_

**Listo, creo que el resumen que he puesto deja bastante intriga pero no se termina de revelar lo que va a pasar, como las promos que hace Dan. Bueno, BYE!**


End file.
